


Galaxy

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 離開地球的第9年，從基地進來的訊息已經無法正常顯示，化作無法解讀的數據噪音。駕駛艙裡對於是否仍該日復一日地進行沒有意義的回報進行了討論，李馬克沒有參與，站在一旁盯著儀表板上的亮點。他們沿著軌道航行，遠離太陽系後遇到了幾顆更大更亮的恆星，但都不是他的太陽。





	Galaxy

離開地球前的最後一夜李東赫說，我要帶你去一個地方。

他任他用手帕蓋住雙眼，被高溫而柔軟的手牽著在黑暗中前進。李東赫沒有把手帕綁得很緊，事實上是他垂下眼睛就能看見自己的鞋尖。他穿著半年前在商店街買的米白色球鞋，洗刷過的鞋面跟鞋帶還是很輕易就沾上塵土。那天他也幫李東赫買了一雙類似款式的鞋，黑色布料包覆著亮橘色的線條。李東赫很少穿那雙鞋，偶爾穿出門時對他言不由衷地埋怨這款式太難搭衣服了，但他總能從聲音的情緒裡聽出李東赫真正的意思。他從熟悉的路徑判斷出目的地，但不直接戳破，事實上他可以想像出恢復視線的一瞬間，李東赫會是什麼樣的表情。

李馬克坐在觀測儀前盯著棋盤格似的畫面，右上角的小字逼得他都要眯起眼睛去讀，李馬克用手指推了推厚厚的眼鏡，雖然他知道沒幾秒後它又要滑下鼻梁。你像個小老頭似的，李東赫總是那樣說，他試圖在腦內重播那個畫面，卻總是在喚醒的下一秒鐘疾速消逝。

加入Empathy計劃的時候李馬克11歲，核心目標是在地球資源耗盡之前找到適宜人類移居的星球，眨眼的瞬間他就可以背出正確答案。他曾經是年齡最小的一個，到了出發前已經有了更年輕的志願者同行，洞見號升空的那天他差2週滿16歲，他們在太空艙裡幫他慶生，李馬克閉上眼睛，對著不存在的蠟燭許願。

洞見號依循軌道往W156行星推進，燃燒耗盡的部件從船體脫落之後就會漂浮在宇宙之間。脫離地球之後他便失去了分辨白天與黑夜的依據，在無重力的宇宙中，他對時間流逝的速度也失去了計算基準。即使觀測儀上方總是顯示著日期時間——從他們離地的瞬間開始計算，永遠不會失準。他的工作是在駕駛艙操縱航向，洞見號以不錯的光速比例前進，在固定的時間向地球基地回報數據，然後在座位頂上的喇叭響起時，會有人來跟他換班。

不用值班的時間李馬克會待在寢室，簡易床鋪旁邊有一扇可以向外看的窗，他可以將臉靠在透明強化窗上盯著遠處的紅色光點好幾個小時，直到睡著。那是太陽，他們曾經賴以為生的熱能，而他與他的太陽已經漸行漸遠。他也向地球傳過幾次訊息，一開始是幾天，幾個星期，後來要耗費數個月才能到達。他傳訊息給李東赫，祝福他的16歲生日，以及後續的17、18、19歲，他猜當他收到的時候已經不是那個歲數了，卻依然固執地在那個日子從光年之外發送訊息。

他記得的李東赫永遠都是15歲，剛滿15歲，還沒脫離14歲的淘氣模樣。李東赫的臉頰圓圓的，肌膚是漂亮健康的穀麥麵包，他喜歡捏他的耳朵，用手指挾住輕輕拉起，像在他的心臟上輕輕撓癢。夏天他們會去海邊，脫掉鞋襪踩在沙灘上，讓冰涼的海浪跟滾燙的陽光一同親吻腳趾，然後放聲大笑；冬天則一起在街道上走，遇到烤番薯的手推車就停下腳步。李馬克脫下手套，從外套口袋裡掏出錢包，用機構給的零用錢買一顆烤得焦香的番薯跟李東赫分食。他們共享的記憶到後來都是黃昏，在他訓練結束之後的一段路，李東赫的手總是溫熱，只有下雪的日子裡會短暫冰冷。敏亨，偶爾李東赫會執意喊他的韓文名字，用極其嚴肅的語氣說：敏亨，當你去宇宙的時候，我會在地球上接收你的訊息。

李東赫總是很信守承諾，還能在僅少的時間差內收到彼此的訊息時他從地球那端通知他考上宇航預備學校的訊息，他在幾小時內編輯好了要回覆的內容，寄出前卻又收到了第二封訊息。敏亨，我很想你，短短地東赫那樣說。

當你在無重力的狀態時眼淚會不會落不下來？離開地球的前一晚，李東赫靠在他肩膀上小聲地問。我沒想過這個問題，李馬克老實回答，他歪著頭看李東赫的表情，李東赫則專注地看著夜空。舊校舍頂樓不知道為什麼格外看得清楚星星，李東赫帶他翻牆進來時含糊地提著明年廢校之後就要拆除了，難怪安靜地要命，他有些分神地想。那離我們有多遠？李東赫問，李馬克想著要怎麼清楚扼要地回答這個問題，才發現沉默已經超出應有的秒數。最後他說，洞見號會在30年後登陸W156行星，順利的話。

順利的話，李東赫接著句子的尾巴復述了一次。他平躺著，雙手交疊在肚子上，這天他穿了一件黑色的Ｔ恤跟銀灰色運動長褲，成套的運動外套被他墊在腦袋底下。上個月他剪了一顆火紅的頭髮，稍微褪了點色的髮絲在晚風中被夜色染成了淺棕。

李馬克認真地看著他的臉，短短的眉毛跟黑曜石一樣的眼睛，眼摺到後半輕輕消失在微微下垂的眼角，還有短短的睫毛，順著鼻梁骨溜下之後是圓翹的鼻頭，人中凹下去的窪淺淺抵著翻起的上唇，從半開的嘴裡露出門牙。李東赫也不轉過來看他，仰著臉問他看夠了了沒有。李馬克遂低下頭，將自己的臉擋在他與天空之間。

我想記得你現在的樣子，李馬克說。

起初他會寫日記，記下這一天的心得或者寫一點和團隊之間的事情，某些特殊的日子他會寫下一些想念，父母與兄長，不敢著墨太多又速速闔上。末了能記述的事情少了，有時候甚至只匆匆記下日期跟航行里程。第一本日記本用了半年，第二本則拉長到一年半，寫到第三本剩下幾頁的時候他已經成年了。他又長高了幾公分，從盥洗室的鏡子裡看自己的臉，臉頰貼著顴骨凹下來，已經沒有少年時期圓潤又青澀的模樣。

後來他放棄了日記，無法入睡的時候選擇躺在床上，翻開床頭邊角捲起的聖經。

他送過李東赫一本聖經，在扉頁寫下這是你需要的，李東赫翻開看到後隨即對他做了個鬼臉。他給了李東赫很多東西，在過去，將自己覺得他需要的執意塞進他的手裡，卻不知道他會怎麼看待。當他回想李東赫的時候，總會想起李東赫仰起臉來看他流露出一點欣喜的表情。那雙眼睛對著他的時候總有著期盼，即使他給的不能填滿，他卻都會露出滿足的模樣。

地球上的最後一晚，李東赫閉起了眼睛。他猜他應該在那一秒鐘俯下身，最後還是用手指摩挲他柔軟的嘴唇。當你遇到不能克服的問題時，你就禱告。李馬克告訴他，這是他父親在出發通知下來時向他說的話。然後當禱告結束，你就會有力氣繼續向前走。李東赫默不作聲，他以為他要哭了，但當他睜開眼時沒有。李東赫說那麼，以後每當需要禱告的時候我都會想起你。

李馬克沒有告訴他，他也是。他將手中的聖經闔起，靠著牆面擺回枕頭旁邊。

離開地球的第9年，從基地進來的訊息已經無法正常顯示，化作無法解讀的數據噪音。駕駛艙裡對於是否仍該日復一日地進行沒有意義的回報進行了討論，李馬克沒有參與，站在一旁盯著儀表板上的亮點。他們沿著軌道航行，遠離太陽系後遇到了幾顆更大更亮的恆星，但都不是他的太陽。

李馬克仍然不懈地發送信號，他知道只要他還在向基地發出訊息，李東赫都會在那一頭等待。

直到盡頭。

**Author's Note:**

> #사랑주고_사랑받는_마크  
#우리의_galaxy_마크_생일축하해


End file.
